Burn injuries and chronic wounds present a significant burden to patients and the US healthcare system. Each year in the US, there are 450,000 burns that require medical treatment and 45,000 burns that require hospitalization. One of the most common causes of chronic wounds, venous ulcers, occurs in 600,000 to 1,500,000 US patients; 15% to 20% of patients with diabetes will suffer a chronic foot wound. For burn injuries, the mortality rate can be as high as 10%, with 75% of patient deaths arising from infection. Increased risk of infection after burn injury can be attributed to multiple factors including slow wound healing. In addition to the risk of infection, delays in burn wound closure prolong pain, increase the chance of hypertrophic scarring, and multiply the number of operative procedures. Stem cells can address the unmet needs in burn therapy by accelerating the rate of vascularization and collagen deposition and by attenuating the inflammatory response. Adipose-derived mesenchymal stem cells (ASCs) and bone marrow-derived mesenchymal stem cells (BMSCs) secrete a broad range of proteins that are crucial for neovascularization, extracellular matrix (ECM) remodeling, and the attenuation of an inflammatory response. Multiple pre-clinical and clinical reports suggest that ASCs and BMSCs improve healing of burn injuries and acute and chronic wounds. However, the use of expanded and cultured cells increases the time and cost of medical procedures and can delay treatment. Therefore, a product that can capture large numbers of ASCs or BMSCs from autologous tissue at the point-of- care would have significant advantages over the use of cultured cells. In this project, we propose to develop a peptide coating for skin substitutes to capture and retain ASCs at the point-of-care. When used to replace damaged skin, the peptide-coated skin substitute will accelerate vascularization and healing and provide substantially better outcomes for patients. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Project Narrative Adult stem cells provide numerous advantages to speed up the process of healing of burn injuries and wounds. In this application, we propose to modify skin substitutes with a coating that will allow surgeons to capture adult stem cells onto the skin substitute during the operation. This cell capture will reduce the costs o processing cells, and the delivery of high numbers of therapeutic cells will provide better and faster healing.